A Second Chance
by RedHal
Summary: Harry and Ginny time travel to the past and Harry gets a second chance to meet his parents...as his mother is pregnant with him.
1. Time Traveling

A/N: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Kswolf, sorry it took so long. This was actually written over a year ago but due to internet complications, it could not be posted

_**A Second Chance**_

**Chapter 1: Time Traveling**

Ladies and Gentlemen, brace yourselves. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were in a closet snogging around the first of May. They were so engrossed with each other, they didn't notice that they bumped into the wall and something came crashing to the floor emitting a white light and then dying out.

"Oh Merlin that was great." Harry panted when they came up for air.

"Not bad Potter." Ginny teased as they left the broom closet.

"Now how am I going to deal with your brothers?"

"I think you should be more frightened of Snuffles' teasing."

"I can handle Padfoot."

They got up to the Fat Lady

"Wattlebird." Harry and Ginny said.

"That's not the password." The painting said.

"What?" Harry asked. "But Hermione just gave it to me not two hours ago. Are you certain?"

"I think I know my own password James." The Fat Lady said.

The two lovebirds exchanged nervous glances.

"Dumbledore." They chorused and ran to the Gargoyle to start guessing sweets.

"Canary Creams?" Harry guessed.

Nothing

Ginny said. "Pumpkin Pasties?"

"Cauldron Cakes?"

Finally success.

The two ran up and started knocking on the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore's voice came

Harry and Ginny entered.

"Sir. I think there's something wrong with the Fat Lady." Harry said. "She called me 'James' and she's not opening."

Dumbledore looked confused.

"Are you not James?"

"NO!" Harry exclaimed. "Professor. It's me! Harry! You know. Boy-Who-Lived? Ring a bell?"

"Uh Harry…" Ginny whispered upon seeing a calendar.

"What Ginny?"

"Look at that calendar."

He did.

May

That part was right. But it was the year that nearly gave him a heart attack

1980

"Oh. That's why. HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID WE TIME TRAVEL?"

"Harry. Calm down." Ginny said. He hadn't been this wound up since finding out that he was a horcrux. Luckily, he had managed to be cured of that. "It's going to be okay."

"Hermione's going to kill me." Harry said sitting down in an arm chair covering his scar

"Who's to say she'll find out?" Ginny asked seductively as she rubbed his tense shoulders the way she did when he discovered his feelings for her.

"Perhaps a more thorough explanation is in order." Dumbledore suggested.

"My name is Ginny and this form of tensed up muscle is my boyfriend, Harry. We're from 1996 which is why our last names are being secrets."

"Oh yeah." Harry said sarcastically. "As if he can't tell who's kid I am."

"Well, we can't have you two running around Hogwarts. I fear we might have a few students working for Voldemort."

He was pleased to see that the visitors did not flinch.

"But the question is…where to house you? I'm afraid I don't know how to send you back and goodness knows how long it'll take to find out. Tell me, are you two familiar with the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes sir." They said.

"Splendid. Now, it'll have to be an Order Member."

"But sir. We're still in school." Harry said. "And I just took my O.W.L.s."

"We'll have you two homeschooled if necessary" Dumbledore said. "Now let's see."

He pulled out a list of names.

"Considering you two might need schooling, we need to look at intelligence and trustworthiness. And a chance to stay at home. Perhaps the Longbottoms or the Potters. That way you can have the balance of a father-figure and a mother-figure."

"Whoever will take us." Harry said.

"Could you describe the families?" Ginny asked trying not to demand the family she wanted

"Well, the Longbottoms, Frank and Alice, are recently married as of April of 1979 and are expecting their first child. Both come from pureblood families and are both sensible and devoted. The Potters, James and Lily, are also recently married as of October, and are also expecting their first child. James is a pureblood and Lily is a muggleborn. Lily graduated first in her class with James third only to be preceded by his friend, Remus Lupin. But you have to be careful in that house because James is a prankster and his best friend, Sirius Black, who is also a prankster, is over practically everyday."

"The Potters sound fun." Ginny said looking at Harry.

"Also, Lily has a temper." Dumbledore added warningly.

"Great." Ginny said. "So do I. I can help Mrs. Potter control her husband and Sir… er… Mr. Black."

"And two of Ginny's brothers are pranksters." Harry added.

"then it's settled." Dumbledore said. "If James and Lily agree, then you will move in with them…After all, you should be use to them…Mr. Potter."

"Somehow I'm not surprised you figured it out." Harry said.

Dumbledore got up and went to the front of his desk with a portkey. The two time-travelers touch it.

"Activate."

TBC


	2. Painful Memories

**Chapter 2: Painful Memories**

Lily Potter was sitting on the couch rubbing her bulging stomach smiling as she felt her baby kick. She couldn't wait for the child to come out. To be able to hold him…or her.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it!" she called from her position.

"It is I. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I come to ask a favor of you and your husband."

Lily groaned as she got up. She made her way to the door.

"Ah. I see your son is developing quite nicely." Dumbledore said when the door opened covering a 'Bloody hell' from a voice under an invisibility cloak. Goodness knows, Lily didn't need to hear THAT as the first thing she would ever hear her son say.

"We don't know what it is yet." She said smiling lovingly as she placed a hand on it.

"Lily. I'm afraid there's been an…interesting development. May we come in?" 

"Of course." Lily said moving aside wondering who the others were.

"A few minutes ago, I received some very interesting office guests." Dumbledore said. "I trust you know what a time-turner is."

"A recently developed magical item capable of creating the ability to time travel if only for a few hours."

There was a groan and a giggle from an empty space in the room. Lily sounded JUST like Hermione

"Are you aware of the consequences of a broken time-turner?"

"I believe it's long-distance time jumps."

"Correct." Dumbledore said. "It appears a couple of children from the future have discovered this the hard way by accident after knocking down a time-turner that's kept in one of the broom closets in the school. They require housing for fear a few of my students might tell Voldemort."

"And you want James and me to care for them?" Lily assumed.

"They are young adults…one has taken his O.W.L.s and it's just until we can find a way to send them back. Besides… I think you'll take QUITE a liking to Harry."

"Well…I suppose." Lily said. "Of course, if the baby's a boy, it might get a bit confusing."

"You've already thought of names?"

"Holly if it's a girl and Harry if it's a boy." Lily confirmed. "Sirius wants to name him "Sirius Lee if it's a boy, but I won't let him."

Underneath the cloak, Harry mouthed a _Thank you_ to his mother.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was JUST as he imagined her. He would have to remember to thank Ginny for asking for the Potters.

"Where's James?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's…working late." Lily said.

Harry looked out the window and saw that it was a full moon.

"Well, this should give you time to meet your house-guests." Dumbledore said before turning to the space. "You may come out now."

Harry pulled the cloak off of himself and Ginny. Lily covered her mouth in shock when she saw Harry. She KNEW he wasn't James having jumped time. James hadn't been THAT skinny and petite. Not to mention there were a few facial differences. The most noticeable were the green eyes. HER green eyes.

"Lily." Dumbledore said. "Meet Harry and Ginny."

"Um…Hi." Harry said a little nervously.

Lily looked at Harry, then at her stomach, then at Albus who nodded.

"Harry?" Lily asked.

Harry nodded and then lost it. He embraced his mother as if he hadn't seen her in years (which was the truth, but only Ginny knew it)

Lily, a little confused, returned the hug.

"Well." Dumbledore said. "I'll let you three get caught up."

He then left.

"Well…" Lily said with a sigh. "Let me look at you."

She held her son out at arms length and looked him over. He was the splitting image of his father with a few minor details.

"Where'd you get that scar?" she asked fingering it.

Harry bit his lip as tears started to form. He couldn't tell her that he'd get it in over a year because Voldemort killed her then tried to kill him.

"Long and complicated story." Harry ended up saying.

"That's what your father said when I found out he was an animagus."

"You know about that?"

"Didn't I ever tell you?"

"Long story." Harry said. "I guess Dad's out with Moony."

"Yes." She said. "It really worries me though."

"Don't worry." Harry said. "He's been doing it since 5th year."

"And how old are you?"

"15. I'll be 16 in July." 

"That sounds about right." Lily said placing a hand on her stomach. Then she grabbed Harry's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"That is so weird." Harry said with a smile.

"What?" Ginny asked making herself known. "Feeling yourself kick."

"Well, if you're still here when you're born, you can hold yourself." Lily promised then looked a bit confused. "that sounded weird."

"Oh." Harry said before going over to Ginny. "This is Ginny…my Girlfriend."

"But don't tell anyone." She added as usual. They were keeping the relationship quiet for fear of the six problems named Bill through Ron though they could care less about Percy.

"out of curiosity…" Lily asked. "Are you related to the Prewetts?"

"My uncles." Ginny said with a sad smile.

"I've met their nephews." Lily said. "Molly just had her 6th two months ago."

"Ron." Ginny said.

"Hey." Harry said getting an idea. "Think we can visit? I want to find some blackmail information."

Lily smiled. From the looks of it, Harry had her personality. Polite and a tad shy around strangers but when it came to the people he was close too, he was more outgoing.

"Well." Lily said. "It's late and you two should get to bed."

The teenagers walked upstairs and looked around. To Harry, there was a strange familiarity to this house.

"Awww." Ginny cooed when she peeked into a room.

Harry looked in and saw that it was a nursery. At first he thought it was pretty cute himself. But then…

"_Stand aside you silly girl."_

"_No! Not Harry! Please! I'll do anything!"_

"Harry?"

Harry snapped out of his memory to see Ginny giving him a concerned though confused look.

"This is where it'll happen." Harry whispered to his girlfriend.

He then stepped into the nursery and stood in the spot where his mother will stand over a year later shielding the last part of James she had left.

"My only memory of my parents… Mum was standing right in this spot…and he was standing…"

He took a few steps forward and turned to the crib.

"Right here. He told her to move. That her life would be spared. But she wouldn't. After…after he…did it… he walked over…"

Harry closed his eyes. Ginny wanted to tell him to get out of the nursery because it was reawakening the memory…but she wanted to hear it. She wanted to know the truth of what made her boyfriend so famous.

"At first I thought it was just a game they were playing. That the hood would come down and it'll be Dad and Mum'll jump right back up. But as he loomed over me, I knew it wasn't Dad or Uncle Padfoot or Uncle Moony or even Uncle Wormtail. Being a baby… I cried. No. I screamed. I screamed in the hopes one of my uncles would come or even Dad would or Mum would wake up. They always did. Then…He said it. He said the curse that gave me the scar. Pain…more screaming, but not mine…the house started shaking…I was so scared… I think…I think a part of me knew that it was hopeless. So I sobbed quietly. I was alone. Nobody could hear me and I knew it."

Ginny felt tears trickle down her face.

"Then I heard Uncle Padfoot." Harry continued. "He was calling our names desperately. He sounded as if he was crying as well. I wasn't alone anymore, so I cried. I cried like I did whenever I was hurt. The pain was still there. Finally, the rubble moved and I saw my godfather. He picked me up and started cleaning my cut vowing revenge on Uncle Wormtail. Then Hagrid came and told Sirius to hand me over. I didn't want to go, and at first Sirius didn't want to let me go either. But he must have realized that he couldn't go after Wormtail with a baby in tow. He told Hagrid to take me to Dumbledore and to use his bike. It was faster and I loved to ride on it. I fell asleep in mid-air and the next thing I knew, I was woken up by Aunt Petunia's screams."

"If anyone's the hero that night," Ginny whispered. "It's your parents"

"I know." Harry whispered. "that's why I hate being famous. I became famous at THEIR expense."

Harry then knelt to the floor and moved his hand across the carpeted floor on which his mother would stand for the last time

"Maybe this is a sign. Maybe I can warn them."

"Harry." Ginny said. "Hermione'll have a fit if she found out. It's bad enough we're breaking the you-must-not-be-seen rule."

"I know." Harry said. "It's just wishful thinking… but Ginny… how will I stop myself from killing Wormtail?"

"You did it before." Ginny whispered and hugged her now sobbing boyfriend

"But before… he hadn't resurrected Voldemort."

"Is everything alright?" Lily asked five minutes later.

"How much did you hear?" Ginny asked as Harry dried his tears.

"I just came up." Lily confirmed looking concerned wondering why her son and his girlfriend were in the nursery crying.

"Sorry." Harry apologized. "It's just… memories."

"Do you have any Dreamless Sleep Potion?" Ginny requested. "I think we're both going to need it after what he described."

"Of course." Lily said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Want…yes." Harry said. "Should…no."

"Ah. A possible paradox?" Lily asked.

Harry nodded.

Lily went up to her son and hugged him.

"Whatever happened," Lily said. "Know that I will always love you."

TBC


	3. A MotherSon Chat

**Chapter 3: A Mother/Son Chat**

The next morning,

Harry woke up in a bed. At first he thought he was at the Dursleys. Then he realized that the bedroom was bigger. Then it hit him. He was back at Godric Hollow. The place where his parents lived and would later die.

He went downstairs to find it empty. His mother must not be up yet and James probably wasn't back yet. So, being the good son he was, he decided to make breakfast. And if he could pull it off, breakfast in bed for the two redheads. But that was only providing they stayed asleep.

But considering it was 6:00, he was certain that was a safe bet.

About an hour later, James still wasn't home yet and breakfast was ready. Grabbing the trays and balancing them in each hand, he went to his girlfriend's room first and knocked with his foot

"G'away 'Mione." Ginny groaned.

"Room service." Harry called.

A few seconds later as Ginny remembered where she was,

"C'mon in."

Harry sat his mother's breakfast on a table in the hallway and opened the door.

"Can't stay long." He told his girlfriend. "I have Mum's out in the hall."

"Buttering up your Mum?" Ginny teased.

"I figured it'll be a nice thank you for taking us in while Dumbledore gets this sorted out."

"How on EARTH are we going to explain ourselves?" Ginny asked. "I mean…we're keeping the relationship secret and Dumbledore's keeping time turners in cupboards. You KNOW we're going to be asked what we were doing in a broom closet."

"Knowing Hermione, she's already figured it out." Harry said. "At least…about US. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a mother to pamper. When Dad gets back and Mum explains everything, then you and me will… have some fun."

"Marauder fun or fun the way Ron and Hermione see it though they think we don't know?"

"What do you think?" he asked with a seductive wink.

He then grabbed his mother's breakfast which had a small heating charm on it. He then knocked on the Master bedroom door.

"Come in." His mother's voice came.

Harry opened the door.

"Mum?" Harry asked.

"Harry?" she asked sitting up with a Merlin-it-wasn't-a-dream look.

"I brought you breakfast." Harry said.

"Oh Sweetheart. You didn't have to." Lily said sweetly as Harry walked it over to her. 

"I wanted to. As a thank you for taking my girlfriend and myself in."

"It's no trouble." Lily said caressing Harry's cheek. "But thank you for the breakfast. Your father only does it on Valentines Day and my birthday. He MIGHT do it on our anniversary. Anyways, as it turned out, Remus cooked and your father brought up the food."

Lily started eating then got a shocked look on her face.

"This is delicious." Lily said. "YOU made this?"

Harry blushed and nodded.

"Well, at least you're not hopeless in the kitchen like your father. I leave for 5 minutes and the ENTIRE place is filled with burnt popcorn."

"Was Sirius in the room?"

"Yes."

"that explains it." Harry said wondering if he could change the subject. He didn't have the heart to tell her that his cooking was self-taught through Petunia.

"Mum?" Harry asked. "I was wondering…while I'm in 1980… if you and Dad could tell me a few stories from your pasts?"

"Of course." Lily said. "But you've probably heard them before."

"Still…" Harry said. "Please."

"Of course." Lily said.

"What time does Dad usually come back after the full moon?"

"Depends." Lily said. "If it's a weekday the next morning, he goes straight to work and be back around five. If it's a weekend like today, we can expect him around 9."

Harry looked at the clock

7:14

"Don't worry. James'll understand." Lily said. "In fact, this is the type of thing he would have done. Though, knowing him, he'd probably go into the future to check it out…I guess I'd better start calling him 'Dad' so you don't get confused."

"Whatever you want." Harry said

"So… tell me about yourself." Lily said. "I know I'll probably learn it all later anyways, but still…"

"Well… as you know, I'm dating Ginny. Her brother Ron is one of my best friends. My other best friend is muggleborn. In fact, you remind me of her. The way you described the time-turner last night…that was Hermione. There's a bet going around on when Ron and Hermione will admit they're dating, but I'm not in on it as much as I would like to be. But considering we're talking about my two best mates and one's the brother of my girlfriend…"

"I understand." Lily said. "And her other brothers? I believe there are five others?"

"Bill's cool" Harry said. "He's a curse breaker. Charlie's a dragon trainer. Percy's… a puppet for the Ministry. He's not talking to his family right now because of a dispute between Dumbledore and the Ministry. Don't ask. But Percy thinks that Fudge is flawless. And then there's Fred and George. They're in their seventh year and a lot of fun. They worship the Marauders. In fact, I wonder if they know that they know the Marauders. That'll be interesting. Especially with Moony"

"Why Moony?"

"Don't tell him," Harry whispered. "But in 1993, he'll be the new DADA teacher…and so far, the best I've ever had."

"Well, I'm glad Remus is still in your life." Lily said. "I was starting to get worried with the werewolves following Greyback who works for Voldemort."

"Well, Professor Lu…I mean…Moony has friends who like him even WITH the condition. I mean… how many werewolves have friends who would go as far as becoming illegal animagi for them?"

"Too true." Lily sighed. "Are you an animagus?"

Harry then got a shocked look.

"No." He said as if amazed with himself. "I never even considered… it WOULD be a good defense against Voldemort… perhaps I can talk Dad into teaching me while I'm here."

She gave him a pointed look.

"KIDDING" Harry said. "Sheesh. And I thought you had a sense of humor."

"I married your father didn't I?" she teased.

"True." Harry said

There was a small pause as Lily ate for two.

"Mum?" Harry asked. "Why do Dad and Snape hate each other?"

"You've met Severus?" Lily asked amazed.

"I kindof can't avoid him." Harry admitted. "He's my Potions professor."

"Severus WAS always good in potions." She mused. "but I think it has to do with jealousy."

"How so?"

"Well, your father was popular, excellent in Quidditch, not too bad on the eyes, and excelled at anything when it came to wand-waving with the exception of the animagus thing, but only his closest friends know about that. Severus wasn't any of those things, but he did excel in Potions which was your father's worst subject and in theory in all the subjects. Also… Severus was my best friend and your father had the biggest crush on me. I think that helped lead to the tension."

"What happened between you and Professor Snape?"

"I tried to stand up for him when your father's animagus personality was coming out. Of course, at the time, I thought your Dad was just being a prat. But then…Severus… my best friend… he called me… he called me a…."

"The M-word?"

Lily nodded.

"Normally, I have no problem with it." She explained. "But considering that Severus called me it… I began to question our friendship. I knew he called me that because of his Slytherin friends. I didn't like that crowd. He chose them over me. In fact, don't tell your father, but I started dating him just to spite Severus. But your father took that opportunity to show what he called his 'true self' I ended up falling in love and…"

She looked down at her bulging stomach.

'That makes a bit more sense." Harry said. "Just…Snape hates me and openly shows it."

"Next time he does it, tell me and I'll have a word with him." Lily said.

Harry nodded while biting his lip. He couldn't tell her that she can't because she's dead when Snape starts treating him badly.

TBC


	4. Meet the Dads

**Chapter 4: Meet the Dads**

After a while, they heard the floo activate downstairs.

"LILY!" a male voice came.

"I'll go down first and explain some. Then you and Ginny can explain the rest."

Harry decided to wait in Ginny's room where he could catch her up.

"Hi Love." Lily said with her seductive voice.

"HIYA Lillers" Sirius Black said.

"Where's Peter and Remus?" Lily asked.

"In order," James said. "Sick aunt, home in bed."

"Well, I guess I can tell you guys. Dumbledore has asked us to house two time travelers." Lily said.

"Past or Future?" Sirius asked.

"Future." Lily said.

Sirius had a suspicious looking grin.

"Sirius. Behave." Lily told him.

"How far?"

"16 years from now." Lily said

"How old are the travelers?" Sirius asked.

"15 and 14." Lily said. "According to Dumbledore, they accidentally broke a Time-Turner he had hidden away in a broom closet."

"Oooh." The Marauders said as if someone was in trouble.

"Now, would you like to meet them?" Lily said with her own sly smirk.

"Of course!" the two Marauders said

"KIDS!" Lily called down. "Now James. Try not to freak out if the boy seems a tad… familiar."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

His question was answered when his double came down the stairs.

The two Marauders gapped at the teenager who had gone shy all of a sudden. Then, James turned to Lily…or to be more exact, Lily's bulging stomach.

"Yes James." She confirmed. "This is Harry Potter."

"Bloody hell…" Sirius gapped "he looks JUST like Prongs."

THUD

James was in a dead faint.

0000

"Okay." James said after recovering. "Let me get this straight. YOU'RE my son from the future? The same one that is currently developing in my wife's womb?"

"Yes." Harry confirmed.

"And you're his secret girlfriend?" James asked Ginny. "Who just happens to be the niece of Fabian and Gideon Prewett?

"Yes."

"Bloody hell." James swore. "How long will you be here?"

"No clue." Harry said. "We didn't even know we time traveled until we got up to Dumbledore's office after the Fat Lady called me 'James'."

"So you two are Gryffindors." Sirius said pleased with the news

"Well, you two stay as long as you need." James said.

"Thanks. Just… can you not tell anyone else?" Harry asked. "I mean… Wormtail and the rest of the Order?"

"You might want to tell Remus though." Ginny said. "I remember reading somewhere that memory charms don't work properly on werewolves so it might help the Order in our time find us."

The Marauders looked at Lily.

"They know." Lily said

"Fine." Sirius sighed. "We'll tell only Moony."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Oh shit." James swore. "I forgot that Arthur was coming over for a baby-training lesson."

"James. It was on the calendar for two weeks." Lily sighed.

"I think we should watch." Harry said.

"but I thought…" Sirius said.

"Leave it to me Snuffles." Harry said.

James went to go answer the door as Sirius mouthed his new nickname with shock, confusion, and a bit of disgust.

Ginny saw her father come in holding a two month old redheaded boy.

"I knew I should have brought a camera." Harry whispered to his girlfriend.

"And who do we have here?" Arthur asked.

"Um…well…" James started.

"I'm Harry and this is my girlfriend Ginny." Harry said. "There was an accident and we had to portkey to another location which was Hogwarts and the Potters have graciously offered their home by request of Albus Dumbledore while our parents are being searched for."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Arthur Weasley and this is my youngest son Ron."

"Where's Fred and George?" James asked.

"After what happened LAST time," Arthur said. "Molly doesn't trust you two with the twins."

"I wonder why?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"THAT'S where they got it from." Ginny whispered back.

"Can I hold Ron?" Harry asked.

Arthur placed his son in the hands of who would later be the baby's best friend.

"One day," Harry said to the sleeping baby. "You will be a great chess player and fall in love with a know-it-all."

"And you said you probably failed divinations." Ginny teased.

"He's adorable Mr. Weasley." Harry said to the father.

"Thank you." Arthur said.

"My turn." Ginny said gently taking her big brother. "Hi there Ronnikins. I'm Ginny. You'll grow up to be a huge, lovable prat. But you'll be great."

"What makes you so sure?" Arthur questioned.

"Well, from what I've heard, having 5 old brothers as role models…?" Ginny suggested.

"True." Arthur said

0000

Three days later,

Harry and James were engrossed in a game of chess when the floo activated.

"Hi Moony." James greeted.

"Hi Pro…ngs." Remus Lupin said upon seeing James and Harry across from each other. "What's going on."

"Remus. This is Harry. He's a time-traveler staying with us for a while, but we're keeping it quiet from everyone. For some reason, he wants us to NOT tell Wormtail."

"It'll make sense later." Harry said. "It's great to see you again Pro…er…Remus."

"Did you just almost call Moony Professor?" James asked.

"Maybe." Harry said innocently. "Rook to A 8."

"How far from the future or past?" Remus questioned.

"16 years." Harry answered. "and the only reason I'm telling you is because I know you and your condition and the affect memory charms have on you so that you can help find me and my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend is here?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. But she's with Mum."

"Mum?" Remus asked before it dawned on him and he turned to James. "You mean this is…"

"Yep. This is the kid that kicked you last week." James said.

"Bloody hell." Remus swore.

"Where's Wormtail?" James asked.

"Sick uncle this time. I think they might be contagious."

"Sick uncle my arse." Harry muttered under his breath. "More like kissing his master's robes."

"What was that?" James asked.

"Nothing." Harry forced himself to say before adding under his breath again "Stupid time-traveling can't tell anyone anything rules."

The two Marauders looked at each other and came to the same conclusion.

He's hiding something.

TBC

A/N: If you're still confused about the title, Dads refer to the REAL father figures in Harry life (not to mention Ginny's own father)


	5. Rescued

**Chapter 5: Rescued**

That night,

James and Lily were woken up by soft whimpers which were getting louder. They ran to the guest room in which their son was staying in. Because of the fact Lily was pregnant, James got there first to see Harry tossing and turning in bed.

"No. Padfoot. Don't go after him. I need you. I can't… Don't let Dumbledore leave me there. Please. Tell Dumbledore!" Harry whimpered as tears came down "Why can't you understand me? Don't give me to Hagrid. He'll take me to the Dursleys! I want to stay with you. I want to grow up to be a wizard. NO!"

"Harry." James said gently. "Harry wake up."

Harry's eyes opened. Upon feeling the tears on his cheeks he quickly sat up.

"Please don't tell me I was talking in my sleep again." Harry begged.

"You were." James confirmed. "It was only a nightmare though."

"Yeah." Harry reluctantly agreed though not meaning it as he leaned into his father's embrace "Just a nightmare."

The parents exchanged a look. The way Harry said it said otherwise. Besides… how else would Harry know the Dursleys?

0000

Two months later,

Harry and Ginny were at St. Mungos under the identity of being James' 6th cousin. Harry couldn't help but to laugh at his pacing father. It was 11: 30 at night

"It's not funny!" James said. "it's not YOUR son being born."

"You forget, dear COUSIN, who I am." Harry said.

"That's right." Sirius said. "Technically, you should be the one pacing as it's you being born."

"I know what happens!" Harry argued "It's a boy, you name him Harry, and 16 years later, he'll date his best friend's sister!"

Suddenly, the door flew open from another ward

"IT'S A BOY!" Frank Longbottom said. "We're naming him Neville."

"I gotta see this." Harry said.

He and Ginny left the Marauders.

"He must be a friend of Neville's." Remus mused.

After seeing their newborn friend, they returned.

"Where's Wormtail?" Ginny asked.

"No doubt at another Munchers Anonymous meeting." Harry grumbled under his breath. He met Wormtail a week after his nightmare and he had to use all of his power to act normal around him.

"Mr. Potter." A healer said.

"Yes?" James asked as Harry looked up.

"Come meet your son."

The gang walked in to see Lily holding a bundle of blankets.

"I don't think we need to fight on a name." Lily said looking at the older self of the baby in her arms.

"Nope." James said as he took his newborn son. "Harry? What's your full name?"

"Harry James Potter." Harry answered.

"Perfect." Lily said.

James then handed the newborn to the older self.

"This is so weird." Harry said as he caressed the soft pink skin. He then pushed a tuft of black hair from the forehead and smiled at the lack of the famous scar.

"Don't worry about the future, Harry." He whispered to himself (literally). "it'll work out in the end. And before you know it, you'll be snogging your best friend's sister in a broom closet."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." James called

The door opened and Albus Dumbledore came in with McGonagall and a few people in Order Cloaks with the hoods up.

"Wotcher Harry." One said.

"Tonks?" Harry and Ginny asked with a smile.

At first, Sirius thought they meant his cousin or her husband. When the Order member removed the hood,

"Nymphadora?" Sirius asked.

Her hair turned bright orange.

"DON'T call me that." She said threatenly.

"Tonks." Harry warned. "You're scaring me"

She turned and saw the whimpering baby in Harry's arms.

"That's GOTTA be weird." Another familiar voice said under another cloak.

Harry gave himself back to his mother and then ran to the speaker and embraced him.

"You're here!" Harry cried out with pure joy.

"Did you think I'd sit at Headquarters' twiddling my thumbs?" the person asked. "When Moony remembered what happened 16 years ago… we did some research and found a way."

Then the person removed his hood.

"Sweet Merlin's Pants!" Younger Sirius swore. "What happened to you…er…me?"

"Don't tell him." Another voice said. This was female

"I'm dead aren't I?" Harry asked the cloaked figure who was closest to his height.

"You have no idea." The girl said removing her hood as the boy next to her did the same.

"Merlin! I missed you guys!" Harry said hugging Ron and Hermione.

"We missed you too Mate." Ron said "I can't believe you time traveled without me…AGAIN!"

"For the record, this one was completely accidental and the last time, you had a busted leg and we had a rescue mission to go on."

"How in the world can you ACCIDENTALLY time travel?" Hermione asked

"I keep a few extra time turners hidden away in some cupboards at the school." Another cloaked figure said removing his own hood to reveal an older Dumbledore.

"Great. There's two of them." Younger Sirius said sarcastically

"Look at it this way." Older Sirius said. "There's two of US."

"Wanna go reek havoc?"

"I thought you'd never…"

"Don't you even THINK it." Both Remus' and Lily started.

"What were you doing with my sister in a cupboard?" Ron asked.

"Er…wasn't I cute baby?" Harry asked changing the subject as he pointed to his younger self.

"We know YOU were." Ginny said to her brother.

After a while.

"It's time for us to go." Older Dumbledore said.

"Thanks for everything." Harry said to his parents and guardians. "I hope I won't cause you too much trouble."

"Harry." James said. "We love you in both forms. Enough to die for you. You should know that by now."

"You have no idea." Harry said fighting back tears as he hugged his dad. "Just know that… whatever happens… whenever it'll happen… if I don't get the chance for some reason to tell you… I'm PROUD to be your son."

He then turned to his mother. James took the baby so that Older Harry could hug her without squishing himself.

"Thank you for everything." Harry whispered. "I love you so and Dad so much."

Lily returned the hug as she put two and two together. She and James must die at some point in Harry's childhood. Why else would they be missing from collecting Harry and his girlfriend?

"I don't know when it'll happen." She whispered. "but… be good for your godfather and Remus."

"Please don't tell." Harry said.

"I won't." she promised. "I love you."

Harry then released her and turned to the younger Marauders.

"Saying goodbye's pretty pointless" Harry said. "I guess this is more like 'see you later'"

"You just behave yourself." Remus said.

"Moony…Moony… Moony." Sirius said. "This is Prongs Jr. we're talking about."

"Just keep in mind," Harry said. "that WHATEVER happens, you can tell me. Sirius… I can't say much. Hermione'll have my head if I did. But what happens… it may seem hopeless at first, but I'll eventually believe you. Remus… NOTHING is your fault. There was a reason things turned out the way they will. Much as we hate it."

He then turned a glare at Dumbledore and knowing the headmasters were using legimency, projected _Dursleys and the damned blood ward keeping Moony away_.

"C'mon Kiddo." Older Sirius said. "Time to go."

"Did you get rid of the banshee?" Harry asked.

"I wish." His godfather said. "I can't even seem to get rid of the damned elf."

"Maybe you should grant his wish." Harry suggested.

"HARRY!" Hermione scolded.

"Don't you think he has the RIGHT to DECIDE if he wants to be with his mother?" Harry asked. "What's spew all about then?"

"it's not spew." Hermione said.

But Ron, Harry, and Ginny were already laughing as they gathered around the portkey.

"Hey." Ron realized. "You never did say what you and my sister were doing in a cupboard."

Then, with a flash, they were gone.

"That was weird." The Marauders said.

Lily looked at her son.

"You will one day grow into a wonderful young man, Harry James Potter." Lily said

The End.


End file.
